


A Regular Morning

by ikkiM



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Boners, Boners, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikkiM/pseuds/ikkiM
Summary: Jaime's been sleeping, and doing other things, in Brienne's bed.





	A Regular Morning

**Author's Note:**

> June 18, 2017 is the THREE year boardiversay! Thank you so much to all the wonderful people at [Jaime Brienne Online](http://w11.zetaboards.com/Jaime_x_Brienne).
> 
> Happy JAB June.

Brienne Tarth stared awkwardly at the center of her bed where her best friend, Jaime Lannister, lay sleeping. It wasn’t the first time he’d made himself comfortable tangled up in her covers, but what was happening _under_ those covers was a new development. Jaime lay flat on his back, his hair in a golden halo around his handsome face, his chest bare, with a sheet covering him from waist down. A distinctly _tented_ sheet.

Last night Jaime had been at his brother’s third bachelor party for what Brienne hoped to be Tyrion’s final marriage before showing up at her door, reeking of good cheer and better Dothraki tequila. She’d gotten him aspirin and made him drink a bottle of water before getting his clothes off. She’d tried, and failed, to wrestle him into a pair of her sweatpants, but he’d passed out wearing only his boxers.

Brienne had pulled him to one side of the bed and made herself comfortable on the other, remembering the late nights when they’d shared his double bed in college. Sleeping next to Jaime was one of the few pleasures Brienne allowed herself. Sometimes, he would hold her, or she would hold him, bodies pressed together. Not cuddling though, nothing like cuddling, just for comfort or warmth.

This morning when she’d woken, he’d been wrapped around her from behind, one leg between hers, arm around her waist and face buried in the back of her neck. It had been quite a task to extricate herself without waking him, but nature had called. She had planned to crawl back in bed for another hour or so of sleep.

Now, she didn’t see how that would be possible. Not only was Jaime in full sprawl over the mattress, leaving only a small space on either side, but he had somehow gotten himself tangled up with her pillow so that it lay curved into his side. And although he was still sound asleep, the sheet seemed to rise with each of his deep, slow breaths.

A small part of her was curious. She had seen him naked before, same as he had seen her, in the sauna sophomore year after a particularly brutal sparring match at the fencing salle. He’d been recovering from a mugging then, his arm still in a cast, trying to fence left handed. She’d not really known him but he had shared his darkest secrets with her. They’d bonded that day and had been best friends ever since.

Brienne knew everything about him, except, well, what was happening right now. She wondered if he would wake should she peek beneath the thin covering. It had been a while since she’d stopped caring about him solely as a friend and had fallen completely in love with him. Not that she would ever tell him that. He was Jaime Lannister. He’d never been interested in her.  Still, she'd often remembered the sight of him, coming out of the steam like half a god.

She sighed and turned to leave. She couldn’t be caught sneaking a look at him, and she couldn’t get back in bed with him either. Might as well start breakfast.

“Brienne,” he mumbled her name.

Brienne twisted back to look at him, thinking he had finally awakened.

Jaime was holding her pillow close, rubbing his face along it, sniffing it. His other hand was drifting down his torso and under the sheets. Oh gods, he was grasping himself. His hand began to move, up then down, caressing, _stroking_.

“Mmm…Brienne,” he moaned.

Her fight or flight instinct kicked in, and she made to flee. She tripped over her own feet, knocked into the doorframe and jammed her foot into the wall, causing her to cry out and twist around.

Jaime sat straight up and looked at her wide-eyed, the sheet falling down his hips to reveal his erect cock sticking out of his boxers and still firmly in the grasp of his right hand.

\--

Jaime stood under the water of the shower, pondering opening his mouth and allowing himself to just drown. He had been all muzzy from sleep, ready to have his regular morning jerk while his head was still filled with dreams of being naked in bed with his best friend. Only he failed to realize that he was actually _in_ her bed.

Jaime would have thought that the very act of being caught masturbating would have caused him to go flaccid, but when Brienne’s blue eyes had passed over his cock, he’d grown impossibly harder. She’d dashed from the room shouting something about waffles.

Now here he was in the bathroom, still needing to finish but unwilling to befoul her bathroom. She was naked in this shower every day. He looked down at himself. _That_ thought certainly didn’t help the current situation.

Jaime tried to remember last night, how he’d ended up in Brienne’s bed. It certainly wasn’t the first time, but Jaime had tried to put an end to that when he’d started waking up hard after dreaming of her.

He had a vague recollection of Tyrion’s bachelor party, being wholly uninterested in the strippers and overly interested in the shots. Tyrion had asked for one thing as a wedding gift, that Jaime get off his stupid golden ass and tell Brienne how he felt about her. Tyrion seemed sure that she reciprocated Jaime’s feelings.   _He_ wasn’t so sure. Why would Brienne be interested in him? He wasn’t worthy of her.

Tyrion was right though. This couldn’t go on. Jaime was desperately in love with his best friend. It had become nearly unbearable to be with her and yet not _be_ with her. Jaime had worked out a plan to bring her as his date to Tyrion’s wedding and actually treat her like she was more than just his best friend, leading up to telling her he wanted more. It wasn’t a foolproof plan. It wasn’t even a good plan. But it was certainly better than being caught calling her name while stroking his cock in the middle of her bed.

Jaime groaned. His cock needed to get with the program and calm down, but Jaime couldn’t help it. He was incredibly turned on by the thought that Brienne had been interested enough to have watched him. How long had she stood there? How much had she seen? How much had she heard?

He scrubbed his face. The water was starting to get cold. Not that a cold shower was a bad idea at the moment, but he couldn’t hide out here forever.

\--

Brienne was in her kitchen, a frozen waffle in one hand, a banana in the other staring at the toaster when she heard Jaime behind her. She had no idea how long she had been standing frozen, like the waffle, trying to understand what she had just seen.

She didn’t know how to react, what to say. Should she make a joke? She was terrible at jokes. Should she suggest they have a meaningful discussion about how their friendship should have limits, and one of those limits being that one friend should not masturbate in the other friend’s home? That led her to the memory of the one time she had briefly touched herself while cuddling Jaime’s pillow, and that thought was enough to bring a hot blush to her cheeks and a distinctive tingle to her other areas. She took a deep breath and decided to pretend it had never happened. Denial was always a good fallback position. She plastered a smile on her face and turned around.

Brienne caught her breath. How could one man be so incredibly beautiful? His hair was still damp, and he was wearing a pair of her old sweats and one of her fencing tee shirts, and he looked like _more_ than half a god. He was staring at her with that odd expression on his face, the one she could never read.

She cleared her throat.  “I thought I’d give you a hand with breakfast.” She held out the waffle and the banana. She looked down. Oh gods. She was holding a banana. In her _hand_. The way Jaime had been holding himself, _stroking_ himself. Oh _gods._ She needed to never touch anything even remotely phallic again. She needed to never think the word ‘phallic’ in his presence. And she needed to never, ever say the word ‘hand’ again. She looked at his hands, one stretching out to take the fruit from her, the other with the thumb hooked in the waistband of the sweats. Her eyes passed over his hip, his stomach, and down…and oh _gods_ what was she doing?

“Brienne—” he began and he took a step towards her.

She fought off the urge to toss the waffle at him and run.  She looked at the spot just over his head. “You must have had a good time last night,” she said, thinking he was having a better time this morning. She could feel the blush crawling over her skin. The waffle was probably starting to cook in her hand, she was so hot. Hot, like Jaime.

“Look, I think we should talk about what you saw this morning,” he went on.

 _No_ , _no_ , she could feel herself screaming internally. They most certainly should not talk about that. They should never, ever talk about it ever. They should never discuss how she saw him stroking his penis while cuddling her pillow. She tried to crawl away inside her own skin. Her flaming hot skin. Like the skin of Jaime’s—she stopped herself. “No, that’s all right. I mean, I understand, you were drunk and I’m not stupid, men have needs and they do things…” she trailed off.

Jaime removed the waffle from one of her hands and the banana from the other, setting them both on the counter. Then he twined her fingers with his. She looked down at their joined hands. His hands. His strong, sexy hands. She shivered.

He took a step closer. “I think I should explain.”

She shook her head vehemently, “No, no needs, I mean need—”

“Yes, most definitely _needs_.”

And there was something in his voice. Something that made the back of her spine tingle. “Needs?” she croaked.

He nodded. “I do have needs. Well, one need, actually.”

His fingers were stroking the insides of her wrists and she wanted to melt into the floor. She wanted to melt into Jaime.

“Just one?” she mumbled, not looking up, unable to meet his eyes.

She felt him nod.

“Just one,” he answered as he took a step closer. “You.”

Her eyes snapped up at that, locking with his, searching for a mocking stare like the ones she’d seen before. There was only clarity, only Jaime, his pupils a little wide.  “Me?” she asked.

“You,” he repeated.

“You mean when you were,” she looked down meaningfully at the waistband of his pants, “you were thinking of me?”

He nodded. “I think of you every morning.”

Her eyes again meeting his. “Every morning?”

He shrugged and bit his lip. “Some evenings as well. All depends on the day.”

She could feel him getting closer, taking up all the space in the room, all of the air. She felt herself taking short, shallow breaths. “Thinking of me?”

“Only you,” he whispered as he brought his face close to hers. “Do you mind?”

She could feel his breath moving over her skin almost like a kiss, a kiss she had dreamed of for so long. She shook her head. No, she didn’t mind. Not at all. She licked her lips.

He released one of her hands and placed his on her hip, pulling her body closer. And she felt _it_ brushing against her thigh. The very _it_ that she had seen this morning. Before she realized what was happening, she took a step closer to him, so he was now pressed against her. He groaned. “Gods, Brienne.”

Brienne reached down with her free hand to pinch herself on the hip. She wasn’t dreaming. She extended her finger and awkwardly touched the ridge of him through the thin material of the sweatpants just to be certain she was feeling what she was feeling.

And without warning, his lips crashed into hers.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, a special thank you to [Quinn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/QuizzicalQuinnia/pseuds/QuizzicalQuinnia/works) and [Sandwiches](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SandwichesYumYum/pseuds/SandwichesYumYum/works) for their love, support, cheerleading and beta work.


End file.
